Eternal Lust
by YourFriendlyNeighborhoodBatman
Summary: Blue loves Red. But Red is his brother. And a man. He doesn't know what to do about his feelings. Should he confront Red? I'm really sorry for the suckish intro, I promise it isn't as lame as it sounds. Well, I don't think it is. It's lots and lots of sex with a cute story line that will make you want to pick up Red and Blue and hug them until they die.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys, thanks so much for reading my story, I really hope you like it. If you have any suggestions for me, or any feedback on my writing, or maybe some requests for the story please don't hesitate to ask me. In fact it's encouraged. Please let me know if you would like me to keep going with this story, or maybe move on to something else, or stop writing because I suck so much. This is my first story, so please don't get onto me for something silly or minor though. Oh, and inbox me if you have any particular book, or TV show you would like me to write about. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, apart from a few games. All right go to Nintendo.**

Blue gasped for air as he awoke from his horribly vivid dream. _I need to stop thinking about him like this! _He scolded himself. He was NOT supposed to dream about his brother like that. "Oh Fuck." He sighed, taking notice of the bulge his dream had managed to create in his pants. He turned over in his bed trying to forget about it, hoping that if he ever managed to get any sleep it would be gone when he awoke. He wiggled around in the bed and, forgetting he had little to no room as it was, he fell down onto the floor causing a loud _Thump!_ He stayed there for a few seconds, praying that he had not awoken any of his brothers, but alas out of one of the beds arose Red. Upon seeing his brothers young child-like face Blue instantly got harder.

"Are you alright Blue?" Red asked, worried that he had hurt himself when he fell. "Fine, I'm fine." Blue breathed, lifting himself up onto the bed, making sure to take care in hiding his now throbbing erection. "Sorry I woke you up." Blue apologized, "I didn't mean to fall…"Red shrugged. "Oh no Blue, it's fine. Let's just go back to sleep." He rolled over and blue could hear his snoring start up again not long afterwards.

Blue couldn't sleep anymore, just talking to red made the hard member in his pants unbearable. He needed release. Taking great care in being quiet, he slid his hand down his pants to firmly grasp his manhood in a shaking fist. Slowly, but steadily he began to pump his cock up and down. After a while he began to pick up speed, beads of precum dripping down his dick. He caught a few with his left hand and brought them up to his mouth. Gosh, did he taste good. A small moan escaped from his lips as he finally came, his whole body shaking with the orgasm. He made a point of licking every last bit of it off of his fingers.

Rolling over and sparing a glance towards the lump that was Red, Blue shut his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying this so far. Please do leave a review; I've checked every single day to no avail. No one loves me enough to talk to me *Tear*. Please leave one. Come on, I'll love you. I'll be your best friend forever and ever!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Nintendo; Legend of Zelda does not belong to me.**

The next morning Red was jostled into wakefulness by an extremely exited Green. "We're going home today!" He squealed with delight. It was true, we were returning home to Hyrule castle from our latest adventure. "Alright everyone get your things together, we wouldn't want to leave anything." said Vio. They had stayed in a generous villagers hut last night. It wasn't the most comfortable, but hey, what it was better than sleeping outside somewhere. "Alright," Said Green "I'm ready." I packed up the last of my things "Me too!". Blue walked inside then, bringing the little supplies we had left out the previous night. "Alright guys, everyone done?" "I am." I replied. "Me too" Said Green "All good here" huffed Vio picking up his pack. "Oh, and don't worry about the owner, I have already thanked her for letting us stay. Let's get a move on now if we want to make it to the castle before night fall!"

We arrived at the castle just as the sun was about to set. We were all greeted with gratitude. "Thank you heroes!" said one little girl. She was so cute I just wanted to pick her up and take her with me! See, I have always wanted kids. I just haven't been able to picture myself with a wife. I'll come around eventually though .Right? Red didn't have enough time to ponder this until he was pulled into a bone crushing hug from his dad. "Welcome home son!" He yelled. "Hey dad!" He said as he hugged him back. "How was the adventure boys?" He asked "Great…where's Zelda?" Green asked. "Oh I think she's in the throne room right now." Green was gone the moment the words left his mouth. "Did the old witch give you any trouble?" His dad inquired. "Nah, Easy as cake!" Boasted Blue. Red loved his confident attitude. In fact, Red loved everything about Blue. His caring but confident personality, his smile, the way he laughed. _Ha! It almost sounds as if I'm falling for my brother! _Red started to laugh about it but stopped.

Could he love Blue like that?

**AN: I decided to put more into the story this time, sorry for my horrible writing skills. I promise that I'll get better. Aren't they the cutest thing ever?! I love them…**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yay! Thank you so much to whoever gave me that wonderful review. You're my best friend. I love you. Let me suck your dick. I mean thanks. I was going to stop writing, but then I got like 50 views in a day, and that response. If you guys wouldn't mind too terribly, could you give me some more feedback? When I saw the first one I got all happy, it's just good to know that someone appreciates my story you know? Well anyway, I'm hoping to move things along a bit for Blue and Red. I mean unless you guys think I should drag it out longer, you just have to tell me… Right now I'm planning on maybe 5 or 6 chapters total? More? Less? Tell me what you want or I'm sticking to that. Oh, and I have an idea; do you guys think I should cross over, just a little? I kinda think if give Vio the leans of truth it'd spice things up a little you know? Please just tell me, or I'll just play it safe and leave it out. Okay thanks.**

Blue was awakened by a small moan. He sat up in his bed looking around to see what could have caused it, when he spotted a small red figure tossing around in his sheets. Blue stood up and walked over cautiously, laying a hand onto his younger brother. Red, being a light sleeper, awoke immediately. He looked around for a moment before realizing whatever he had just seen was merely a dream and no danger to him anymore. "Are you alright?" Blue whispered to his younger brother in the darkness. Red responded by throwing his arms around his brother and beginning to sob in his chest. "Shhh," Blue cooed "You're alright now. It's all okay."

Blue climbed into bed and lied there with him until the crying ceased. "B-b-blue?" Red said, sniffling "Could you please sleep here with me tonight? In case I have another nightmare?" Red looked up at Blue with those adorable child-like eyes, pleading with him to stay. Blue couldn't say no. He wrapped his arms around Red, gave him a small peck on the forehead, and snuggled into bed. "Of course I will Red." He sighed. "I love you".

"I love you too Blue." Breathed Red, burrowing into his brothers chest. "Red, what was your dream about?" Asked Blue. Red tensed, seemingly afraid to tell his brother. "N-nothing!" He squealed. "Are you sure?" His big brother persisted. "Yeah... I really would just rather not think about it anymore. It just really got to me. I don't want to talk about it." Blue could tell when his brother was on the verge of tears again, so he let it be. "Ok Red, if you say so. Night." Said Blue. "Night Blue…" Said Red. They both drifted off into a pleasant sleep. Red didn't have any more nightmares that night.

**AN: Sorry guys, no sex. But they're SO CUTE. I want to cuddle with them too ._. My writing skills went into the toilet a bit though. Eh, it's late though. Don't blame me. More chapters soon. Night guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, it's story time again! This one will be longer, per requested. I'm still looking for some feedback for the lens of truth thing (See last chapter). I'll try for more sex next time. Review please!**

When Blue awoke it was early in the morning. He was not surprised to see his two older brothers were already gone, for they were off on some adventure they didn't need all four knights to get done. Blue looked down to see his younger brother Red still sound asleep. Unable to move much without waking his brother he simply readjusted himself and waited for his brother to wake up.

After waiting what seemed like forever Red's eyes flickered open. He sat up and looked down at me. "Morning…" He huffed, not yet fully awake. "Mornin." Blue replied before hopping out of bed, and getting dressed. "Hey Blue?" Red asked. "Mmm?" I hummed strapping in my Blue tunic. "Do you want to hang out or something today?" He responded. "Sure, do you wanna go into the woods? I know this really cool place. Lots of trees to climb, and a stream to swim in, it's really fun!" Blue asked. "Let's do it!" Said Red, hurriedly getting dressed. Blue tried not to stare, but spared a glance or two at the smaller boy's body. "Hey Blue, let's go by the kitchen and pack a picnic?" Red suggested. "Alright, let's go!"

Red ran ahead of Blue into the forest. "Which way?" He asked. "Ok, go straight until you reach a rock formation. Then go right until you reach the creek." With that Red bounded off into the forest, leaving Blue with the basket of food. Blue didn't mind though, he liked walking alone like this. It gave him time to think.

He mostly thought about Red. Blue couldn't stop himself. He thought about how cute he was, because damn. That boy was adorable. The way he smiled, the way he walked, everything he did, it was all so cute! Wow, Blue never even thought the word cute. He must have been falling for this kid hard. _That's it! _He said to himself, _Today's the day!_ Blue was going to tell Red how he felt, and hope he felt the same. Blue had been debating how to do it for a while now, until he chose to do it here. This was Blue's favorite spot. It was special. He'd never shown anyone else, until today.

Blue was so caught up in his own mind that he almost missed his land marker, some kind of rick formation made by ancient Hylians. Blue turned right and ran to the spot as fast as he could without spilling the food.

When Blue arrived he found Red waiting for him. "Oh, sorry I made you carry all of that. I was just so excited to spend the day here with you I forgot…" Red said when he spotted Blue struggling with the large basket. "It's fine…" Blue huffed. Red ran up and took the basket from him anyways, "Hey, let's go swimming or something. " Blue suggested. "Sure, we could just go in our clothes?" Red asked. "Sounds good," He said. "I'm all hot from that walk." He said taking his short off.

Blue couldn't help but stare, his brother just looked so desirable. _Come on Blue, you got this. _"Hey Red, could I talk to you about something?" He asked hesitantly. "Sure thing bro, what's up?" Red looked up at him quizzically. "Well, Red I've been having these feelings lately; I just don't know what to do about them. They're so strong and I can't ignore them anymore. What I'm trying to say is I think I might love you." Blue confessed. A few moments went by, Red just stood there looking at him with that blank stared. Blue didn't know what he thought of this and it was killing him. "Come on Red, I'm not saying that you have to love me back or anything, but-" "No Blue I don't love you. Not like that" Red replied quietly looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry Blue." He said when tears started to form in his brothers eyes. "I-I have to go." He stammered.

Red turned around and ran off into the trees, leaving him alone. Blue finally let his tears run free, his brother rejected him.


End file.
